hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Benjamin Kirkland-Jones (Commonwealth of Pennsylvania)
Not to be rude, but this is a bit too opinionated. It doesn't look as professional when there's parts such as this: ''He gets less Gary-Stu-ish as you go on, I swear At worst, it's downright farmboy. Pennsylvania, what do you expect? Oh, and for the record, he does indeed have a playby whom I use extensively mostly for the fanservice. ''A little tip, there might be other people who use this character. You may have been the peson to create this page on Pennsylvania, but I know a lot of authors on fanfiction.net who use him. It isn't fair to them to show your opinions on page that they can add to. Having links to your different accounts and pages also shows that ''"Hey this is my page. MY PAGE. Don't change it." ''like I said, it's unprofessional-looking for people who are here to read about a character.Chibi Arabia and Russia 18:06, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Uhh... aye, I see what you're saying, but... you wouldn't want someone going in and editing oyur own OC, would you? I know people do have Pennsylvania OCs, but I came up with his character design and his personality and if they've been used somewhere else, I'd like very much who used them and where. I created the character; if someone uses him without my permission, then I'm entitled to be a little brassed off. :U As for the a-professionality and personalization of the page? Others on the Wikia have used them without you calling them out. This is a fan-made characters wiki - I could see if this were going on on the canon Hetalia wiki, but here everyone has their own personal characters, etc. It makes no sense for someone hwo knows nothing about how the hcaracter should work to make odd little formatting arguments pop up; history, I'm fine with, if I had gotten something wrong with that I'd be glad to change it, but for now I do believe it's fine as it is. However, I thank you for taking the time to read over his page, and writing a critique. I also apologise if I come off rude; you'll have to excuse me, I'm a mite stressed out. I'm sorry if I came off a bit "Wiki police". It's really hard to sound professional and comment. I run Hetalia Fanfictions wiki and I have to make sure most of my comments are not sloppy and as politly sounding as possible. I try my hardest to get straight to the facts and keep things clean. I have created Arabia, which is a huge challenge for me. I have created her; but it's really hard for me since there's two versions of her, with two totally different personalities. It doesn't make it any easier that her and Antarctica share a pairing with Russia (It's a big pain in the neck if you ask me). I appologize if I sounded rude Chibi Arabia and Russia 01:03, November 24, 2010 (UTC)